Unbreakable?
by Karen94
Summary: Torn between her dragon instincts and human emotions, Ember tries to figure out how to handle the situation between Cobalt, Garrett and herself. Frustration grows as one part of her is unable to be satisfied while the other is tearing her apart from the inside. Will Ember fight this war within or will she be devoured by it? Will her male companions ever understand her struggles?


**!SPOILER ALERT!**

 **This story takes place after the end of book two, Rouge, where Garrett leaves the group in Las Vegas. With my frustration over the situation I decides to write a bit more fierce story between Garret, Cobalt and Ember and their emotion towards one another. I'm too emotionally involved in the story and can't wait until Legion is released. Therefore I decided to write some myself to let go of some steam over this whole triangle drama.**

 **I'll tell you the truth; this is my first fan-fiction ever and I would be grateful for reviews to improve my writing. I am planning to continue this story for a while and hope it will be enjoyable.**

 **Note:**

 **I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TALON SAGAS PLOT, CHARACTERS ECT.**

* * *

 **Chapter One - Don't Leave**

My body trembled as I saw him leave, hungry for his touch. I couldn't explain this feeling. Never had I ever felt this way, it was like those romantic movies about human emotions I had to watch during my training. I never understood how they were feeling and never really related to it until now. "Garrett!" I heard my voice shout and the silent humming and honking from the cars from the street nearby the tall building we stood on silenced. I didn't have control over my mind or body as I ran over to him and threw my arms around his waist.

He didn't respond or breathe. It was like time had frozen and nothing was or wasn't. I felt my heart pound against my chest, loudly and hard. It felt like it was about to break out of my chest I and hoped Garrett felt it, that it would make him understand something. Anything! My dragon protested, furious about my human emotions towards the used-to-be soldier. Unaware of my actions I pushed her deep down inside me where she couldn't interfere. Desperate this time my voice spoke without my permission as to wake Garrett up from the dead. "Please… Don't leave".

A pause of nothingness. Maybe a heartbeat or years passed with no sound, no other than my constant heartbeat and a flicker of panic. "Please Garrett. Don't leave…" my voice spoke again, shaky this time.

Garrett grabbed my wrists and broke his way out of my arms. His eyes were like a furious dragons' looking right into mine. It caught me by surprise and I became aware of my surroundings again but my body became numb. "What exactly do you want me to do Ember!?" he asked. Those words stabbed everything that was me. My dragon, my human form and my soul if such things even existed. "What did you expect of me? I can't do this anymore, Ember! I can't…"

He paused. His eyes flickered as he thought of what to say next and then regretted it. "I need to understand… This!" His put his fist to his heart and the unsure expression in his face made it clear. Finally I understood that he himself didn't understand this feeling fully. I was not alone having this trouble. His grey eyes met mine again and I stretched out my hand to get a piece of hair out of those beautiful eyes.

The light from the corridor lit up his face and I could see every little scar he got during his years of fighting. "I see you" I answered less unsure of the situation as he recoiled, unsure where this was taking us. "And I want you to see me clearly too".

I moved closer towards him and grabbed his hand that was like an iron fist to his chest and put it on my own heart. "I don't fully this understand either. I didn't understand why I broke when I saw you leave and all I know is that this…" My hand tightened around his as I spoke and my heart pumped even harder."…this is what you do to me". Unable to stop I kept on blabbering and spilled everything out on Garrett whose eyes softened. "You were leaving and I was the cause! I couldn't stand it. I felt so heavy and…"

"Shut up already…" Garrett said and pulled me into him and kissed me. Unable to resist, or even wanting to, I kissed him back. Hungry for his lips I pulled myself closer to his body, letting my hands through his hair and down his muscular back, feeling him tense a bit as I did so. Eagerly he grabbed me by my waist and pushed me against the wall in the corridor. The light above us flickered as we slammed into the wall but none of us noticed as our hunger grew even stronger for one another.

"Ember… are you still up there?" Riley's voice was close by. How long have we stood here, kissing? In confusion I opened my mouth to answer him but Garrett put his hand to cover it and put a finger to his mouth, a sign to keep quiet. I didn't question him as he pulled me out from the corridor and into a room close by and we pressed ourselves to the door. Neither of us dared to breathe as footsteps came closer to stop just outside.

Slowly my hand grabbed Garrett's and I held it tight, afraid of letting him go again. As a respond he turned his face towards me and gave me a smile. I returned it but as I did I felt how the door handle poked my side. "Ember, get out here" Riley said firmly. My dragon woke up to life and roared while she crawled under my skin by the sound of Cobalt's voice. I pushed her down again, hoping that the dragons didn't have some sort of connection to reveal our hiding place for Cobalt to notice.

Apparently not. A sigh was heard from the other side of the door and footsteps were fading away with a single hopeless statement "…this hatchling will be my death". One again this night my heart dropped leaving me scared for loosing someone important. I don't know what would be worse at this point, losing Garrett or loosing Riley.

Garrett's kiss brought me back to reality from my thoughts and swept me off my feet and I realized how dark it was. I decided in a hart beat that the light might as well be turned off. He lifted me from the floor and pressed me against the wall where we ended up before we got interrupted. Meanwhile I put my legs around his waist whilst my hands were around his neck. I felt his breath against my neck as hi nibbled it softly. I felt an unfamiliar rush through my body. A shivering, pleasant sensation that made my blood rush toward my cheeks and a moan escaped from my mouth as he nibbled my earlobe.

Playfully he nibbled it again to see if it had the same result. It did and I felt him smile when he pressed his lips on my shoulder. "I see you too…" Garrett whispered to my ear with a longing from a source deeper than life itself. He breathed in my sent while I bent my head forward to breathe in his. His blonde hair tickled my face and I felt truly happy at this moment.

Out of nowhere he put me down again looking embarrassed and not meeting my eyes. "Garrett, what's the matter?" I asked softly and a bit confused. While I waited for an answer I took a glance at the room. It was probably one of the hotels' smaller room on the top floor. It had a smaller window that lead in some of the city lights on the right wall and a bed against the wall in front of us. To the left was a door that probably lead to the bathroom. Even though the room was quite small it was still quite fancy.

Garrett did the same when he notices what I was doing. I kissed the used-to-be soldier of St. George when he didn't answer my question and he stepped backwards to sit on the edge of the bed. I followed him with his face in my hands and put my knees on each side of him on the bed and sat on his lap. I kissed him once again and I saw his face turn reddish in the fair light the window allowed inside. "…I want more than just to see you, Ember" he finally answered.

His face turned redder as he spoke and his gaze went to a small table standing beside the bathroom door, too embarrassed to face me. I didn't really know what he meant, less what to give as a response. "What do you mean?" I asked, unsure what he had in mind. I pressed myself closer to him when I felt something between my legs witch made Garrett flinch.

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have said anything" Garrett said and tried to rise up. With unexplainable force I pushed him back on the bed and crawled on top of him. "I can't explain it Garrett, but I want more too. I just don't know what more is. I just feel warm, everywhere. It's like kissing and touching you isn't enough anymore." The expression on his face was a relief. He seemed to understand and nodded in agreement. His hand went through my hair and I pressed my body on his and kiss him once more.

This time was different. An understanding and answered feelings was shared between us. I felt alive when he stroke his hand down my back and up again, but this time under my T-shit. I felt his smooth fingertips gently along my spine and I shivered. As a result I accidentally bit his under lip which made him moan. I looked at him with surprise and gave him a playful smile. "Don't you dare" he threatened me and gave me the same smile back.

I giggled as he nibbled my neck and I tried to free myself from him but in vain. He was much stronger than I was in my human form and could easily hold me back. To make it even easier for him he switched place so that he was on top of me holding my hands above my head. "Give up already." He pulled up my T-shit a bit let his finger draw circles on my tummy. I started giggle hysterically. "Let go! Let go of me!" I cried and started to flounder. "I can't take this!" I continued and as I did my T-shirt rolled above my chest, revealing by bare skin.

Garrett stopped abruptly the second he noticed and his cheeks turned red with embarrassment but held his gaze on me. My heart started pounding like crazy but somehow I managed to relax. "I'm okay" I said to reduce the tension the moment created between us. Garrett gave me a faint smile and a curl of his hair fell onto his forehead.

It was hot and too much clothes were involved to be comfortable. Even though my true form was a dragons, this warmth was nothing compared to the flame deep inside of me. Garrett must've thought the same considering that he had let go of my hands and took of his own shirt.

The door we came through opened and Riley came in while rubbing his eyes with a concerned expression on his face. "Firebrand, I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to shou…" When he removed his hand and finally saw what was going on it was already too late. The air itself vibrated and rage filled those otherwise observant eyes of his. "What the hell?! Ember, are you out of you god damn mind?!"

I hurried to push Garrett off of me and sat up, feeling the shirt roll back over my belly. "I'm…" I started explaining but was I interrupted. "You know what, whatever. You do whatever you want. I'm done!" Irritated he turned his back on me and the air was still tense from Cobalt's raging fire when he had left the room.

Feeling my dragon awaken and longing for the rouge dragon made it hard to press her down a third time. I was unable to do it in time as some of my scales came to surface before I could stop it. My blood turned cold when I released what just happened and how it could affect this precious time I had with Garrett now. I hoped for all I was worth that he didn't notice – he did where he had landed beside the bed.

I could see the hurt in his eyes as I turned to face him, those eyes I'd fell for the first time we met during the summer on that hidden beach. I could feel it through my body as his hand and presence were moving away from mine. I could feel it in my soul as he detached all emotion and affection we just shared from his heart.

Yet again his words cut me open as he spoke and rose from where he was. "I knew I should've left" As he did he grabbed his shirt and opened the door and slammed it in my face behind him as he left. This time there was no turning back and I knew there was nothing I could do to make him come back again.

Each step I heard was an echo, more silent than the one before. Each step was a stab through my heart and when I couldn't hear them anymore my chest was hurting like never before. I supported my body where we just kissed and I felt myself slide down the wall until I sat on the floor. I hugged my legs and felt my knees get wet as tears finally found their way from the corner of my eyes down my cheek to land on my bare skin. "I'm so sorry…"

* * *

 **Writers note:**

 **I hope you enjoyed the story so far.**  
 **Once again; I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TALON SAGAS PLOT, CHARACTERS ECT.**


End file.
